Red's Lullaby
by Timefather64
Summary: "It is always through pain that we know that we are alive, and this time my friend, the pain must end." -Tom 'Red' Redwood


**The Sixth number is always the greatness**

**By Timefather64**

'**Cheers to the world and its lovely fashion in staining the grounds with lead and blood." –Timefather64 when he is just to tire to think.**

**(Penumbra is not owned by me nor is Red, I take no credit in it at all. The song I made is a tribute for him. WARNING! The song is a huge SPOILER to the game, if you haven't heard of Penumbra and yet you played Amnesia, then you should be ashame of yourself. This game is the main reason Amnesia the Dark Decent exist because this game gave birth to it. Now anyway, it is best to watch the walkthroughs of Penumbra Overture and Black Plague to understand the referencing this song is unleashing upon your ears. ENJOY!)**

Verse 1

Red can you hear me behind these walls?

I've been searching for the answers that you separated the life from us all.

How long have you waited for the Reaper Man to claim your soul?

Is it alright if I press this red button to incinerate us all?

(Chorus)

Say it again,

Play it again,

You know that you want to.

Get away from this world.

It is torn; it's dead, only the ice can freeze our hands from reaching each other again.

Clarence been bad, I would know, and I was the one who had him in my head.

Now I know, how you felt, when you were trap in there and left for dead.

Oh Red, I am sorry you are dead.

*Instrumental*

Verse 2

"It is pain that we know that we are alive

And this time my friend, this pain must end."

Those are the words that you told me that made me knew that you had your amends,

With the Reaper Man.

I read your letters to figure out,

What caused you to be in this amount of pain?

Besides the fire I caused that burned your skin,

Which caused a burden for me that was then made up to become a sin.

(Chorus)

Verse 3

You gave me life,

I gave you pain,

And all that we got back; was this holocaustic eternal flames.

Now I am haunted by your screams.

I still hear them, whenever I have dreams.

I can't wake up at all because I must endure your pain.

That… I've caused for you so I am the one you should blame.

*Instrumental*

(Chorus (X3))

Final Verse

Red, you are dead.

Red, there is no need, to wait for your Reaper Man.

Forgive me, I should have known.

You wanted to go.

To escape from this world, that imprisoned you from your own.

The End

(NOW HERE IS A LONG ONE THAT WILL MAKE YOU SEE RED'S INSANITY AND DEEP SADNESS WITH LIFE PENUMBRA FANS! I copied and pasted this. You do not have to read this if you do not want to, it is very long.)

-Static Chattered-

"A few days ago, there was some kind of collapse, and some of the ceiling of the cave fell in on me. What scares me is that I was an off limits part of the mine. They may not look for me here, but if they do, and they find me, I'll be in so much trouble! But don't think I'll have to worry about that, because I'm not sure I'll be getting out of here. I don't mind so much. I've been working in the mine for about three weeks now, and I am really proud that I can send my money home, but it's pretty tough work, and so far, you're the only person that has been nice to me.

I have some nice company down here. There's some friendly kind of creepy crawlies, and some old books I brought from home that I was taking from the rec room. If you think about it, I was really quite luck to have all this stuff with me, otherwise I would be bored stiff! As it is, I have Shakespeare, Bronte, Nietzsche; perfect bedtime reading. Although, I suppose I might be trapped here long enough that I have to read them twice.

I wonder whether I shall starve to death, or go cave crazy first? Neither sounds too much fun, I guess, but if I had to choose, I'd say I'd want to go mad. It sounds like an adventure.

Good day? Good day? Can you hear me? Well, I hope that your ears are working better than your tongue, so that you might use them to listen to my words.

Go now, there is not time to explain! Well, in fact time is one of the few things we have in abundance down here, but surprises are spoiled by such catty curiosity.

Ah, my memory is like something with a great many small holes. We shall be needing to preform some minor demolition work so that we might one day meet again. For this task, we shall require the use of a large earth-eating metal monster, and that monster is thirsty for juice from the place where-things-are-kept.

By the way, you can call me "Red". It's not my name you understand, but I'm sure you will agree it is a name rather similar to a cardigan, fetching when worn correctly.

Those holes in my mind are increasingly gaping. You can not breach the inner sanctum of the place of storing, the entryway is blocked. So what if the squashy material between my ears is squashier than most? I may not be perfect like a hanging picture but my words are wise, and backed up by time! A pox, a pox on both your brain cells! Try as I may you must think that I deceive you with my admittedly cunning ways! As far as my eye has seen our rocky grave extends, and yet you cast away my help as you would a puppy freshly rolled in its own faeces! I hope that your warped sense of morality is better company than I, because now it is all you have left!

Uh, I'm sorry. Sometimes my emotions are like a disobedient pet, uncontrollable and often rolling in shit. Better safe than sorry they always say, but I think we are both sorrier than we are safe. A tunnel lies between a nearby watery cave and the place where-things-are-kept, take the second right from the closed door and you will find what you seek.

Now you should find yourself in the watery cave of conversations past, with a tunnel above you from times ahead. In this tunnel, for both our sakes, be careful, not curios. I have already spoken to you about the CAT, and repeating myself is not only out of the question but out of the window and climbing down the guttering. There a spiders in the tunnel who like to suck on the humaney fluids, so do not disturb the walls, they are as fragile as the china vase in the hooves of the bull.

How does my brain flesh know your fluids are leaking? Because Red tricked you! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! The spidery tunnel was far from a necessary evil, more so it served as well deserved punishment! You thought that my mind had been lost to the ravages of time, but poetic justice has struck with a sonnet, and an eight-legged baptism of fire! With justice now served cold I hope that we can be good friends. Now reclaim the key and go-go juice, and find a way to the mining monster!

You seek to find the truth behind all of this mystery, and think it will set you free! But truth is relative, and relatives can not be trusted to bring good gifts! What you seek lies in the shafts beyond this collapsing of the sky and if you look closely so do I.

A century of days has passed since I saw this area last. The diseased ones sought to kill poor Red, but I took them on a wild poultry chase, they ended dead. They came from out the big metal door but after all my years I knew the caves more. Hide and seek turned to seek and hide, and I buried them here beneath the solid rock sky.

With my remaining ear to the ground I hear your trembling tootsies padding towards their final destination. Things come to those that wait, whether they want them or not, and soon I think your wait will be over. The great metal door in reality is calling you, just as the Reaper beckons me forward. I look forward to finally greeting you, I only hope I need not greet the Reaper-man first.

Alas, my friends lye somewhere near you now. A friend in need is a friend indeed, but a friend that's dead is a poor conversationalist. May they rest in pieces, ruptured, decomposing, pieces.

We are now such good and lasting friends. I have gifted you with my love, perhaps you could gift me with something. After all, the laws of politeness would be shattered if you would appear at my party without a gift. Poor Red is so hungry he could eat both the horse and the young rippling stable hand, sadly pony flesh is so hard to come by in these part, and man meat is just so bland. If your eyes happen upon a scurrying rodent, would you deliver the crunchy feast by way of a final meal?

Um, while you hunt for those delicate melt in your mouth mousey morsels, there are places you should not go, for fear of death. The Reaper lives here, just like you and I, and just like you and I he must ingest the living flesh of those less fortunate than him. There is a small place that I do not want you to visit, even on your holidays, because it is dark and evil place that I have been, when the darkness has overwhelmed my small decaying mind. Some bad things flowed from my mind and through my pen, and the brilliant blue ink itself seemed to turn into blood under my grasp.

And by the way, should you turn peckish, rat is at its finest sautéed with a little engine oil!

On your travels for the tools with which you will fashion my rescue, you may discover the place of my last meal. Be careful, the shiny solid floor of water is not as solid as it seems. Poor Red was almost swallowed whole! The two fools he met who plummeted into my domain have long since departed, though not I expect from whence they came. I ate ravenously of biped meat that day, but Red promises feasting only began when the men became pungent, when the stench of life had gone, and only the sweet aroma of decay remained.

Good evening, you... you actually came. There is much that should leave my throat box now, but words elude me. You came, you are so pretty, but I have been bad. The underworld already beckons me, so I suppose one further misdemeanour will change little. It is false pretension and not guiding light with which I have led you here. I can not give you the answers you want. You may wish to find what it is you seek, but that is a fiction. You can not know what it is you sought through the vast leaden doorway, or else you would see anything else in the world. No, the key, it stays in here with me, so the life that has led me, horrible as it may be, is better still than the life that waits for you hungry behind those doors. As replacements go, you shall be most admirably abnormal.

But, you must wonder why this metal burning chamber is talking to you in a voice you knew only as Red, for it is I, your companion residing within. You see, I am waiting for this day so many years, they wont let me die. They, parts of my head, are not my own, and I cannot take my life, it is against the rules. Please, the pain has gone on for so long. All I wanted was a friend, but now the time for chitchat and marshmallows by the fire has ended, and I hope that soon so shall my life. I have knocked on the deaths door for so long, please, let him invite me in for tea."

-The Static Chattered ends with a deep laugh in the background.-


End file.
